


5 Years

by ApexMiraculousReader1930



Category: Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, will add later - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27738664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApexMiraculousReader1930/pseuds/ApexMiraculousReader1930
Summary: Find out what happened in the five years after the defeat of Dr.Emilia. OCs are welcome a maximum of 3-5 characters each person. Ideas for chapters are welcome. Credit at end of each chapter.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Don't have to give whole story just preliminary or even just prompts. Have fun and stay safe!

Hey my name is ApexMiraculousReader1930 (lol too long) but you may call me Apex. As soon as I decided to watch the show I immediately fell in love with it and wanted to show my appreciation for for it. In this fanfic you may contribute some ideas or something you would like to see in Kipo but don't want to write it. The rest I can do if you give me a few weeks to write it. However there are some guidelines that should be followed by and taken seriously.  
1\. THIS STORY SHOULD REMAIN KID FRIENDLY  
I don't want any adult stuffs here. Danger? Fine. Kissing? (I'm Ace but whatever) PFFT.  
2\. I'm pretty much reliant on outside imagination 'cause mines running low thanks to lock down thingz . So if you could help me with prompts that'd help a lot!  
3\. No idea what to put. Too lazy fill in later  
4\. Go crazy with the prompts and have fun!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kipo tries to keep her cool as she thinks of ways she could have saved Dr. Emilia. Wolf and Benson are worried about her. Song and Leo (Lio?) are working on the 'Cures' cure. The Humans are trying their best to make amends with the Mutes. And Dave is being chewed alive by Mandu... 0_0

Base idea : Kipo has a nightmare about Dr. Emilia. Hoag is pestering the Billions with an apology and he asks Kipo for help. Wolf and Leo have a daughter-father moment (I hope). Benson and Troy try to have a date while babysitting HMUFA kids. Dave is probably hiding from Mandu. Song is so busy that she can't make it this chapter.


End file.
